


December 4th: First Year

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: Carry On Countdown 2016 [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: simon and baz meet





	

Baz didn’t want to shake his hand. He couldn’t care less if he was the Chosen One, he looked like a drowned sewer rat. There was literally a streak of dirt across his face. Baz didn’t want to know how that wound up there, let alone what would be on his hands. 

“Hi! I’m Simon Snow-”

“The Mage’s Heir. Boy-wonder, who hasn’t even learned how to properly take a shower, apparently.” 

Baz ignored the way his stomach twisted when Simon’s face fell. 

“I tripped.” Simon frowned, letting his outstretched hand fall back to his side. 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

“We have eight years before this is ‘over with.’ Can’t we be friends?” Simon pleaded, following behind Baz to go get their room assignment. 

“No. You already have too many.” Or if he didn’t, he would. Everybody wanted to be friends with the Chosen One. The most powerful mage to walk these grounds.

“Rumour has it Simon Snow will be in your year at Watford, Basil. I don’t want you hanging around a troubled boy like that—he’s much to close to the Mage for my liking.”

“Yes, father.”

“Keep an eye on him, and the Mage.” 

“Yes, father.”


End file.
